


Ginny's Run for Cover

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/M, Incest, Nipple Play, Public Nudity, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: An unknown person puts Ginny in her worst nightmare. She wakes up to find herself barely dressed. She has to run to Gryffindor Tower before anyone sees. She finds excitement along the way, however, and this event forever changes the brother-sister relationship between her and Ron.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley's eyes peeled open, the cold of the outdoor air hitting her body immediately. Her breath caught as she looked down at herself and discovered she was almost naked. She was stunned in silence having no memory of what caused this, or why she was outdoors. She quickly looked around and was glad she was hidden with some trees, but terrified that she was only wearing one thin white cloth covering her breasts and white underwear a few sizes too small. Who had done this to her? This was too far to be a prank.

She looked around the ground hoping to find her clothes but there was nothing. She shivered as her eyes watered at the danger she was in. Moving forwards quietly she peaked through the trees and looked up at the castle. It was early morning and nobody was about, and she had to make it all the way to the Gryffindor dormitories without anyone seeing her. How was this possible she wondered and she began to sob, yet thankful as the warm sun now touched her pale young skin. She was going to kill whoever did this to her!

Her skinny arms across her chest to attempt to cover more of her flat teenage chest she made a quick jog out of the trees and into some bushes further up the hill. She thanked Merlin nobody was around, but who knows who could see her from a distance. Her pale skin was very visible amongst the brown and green scenery. She remained in this bush for a few minutes as she tried to panic less and less. There was surely no way she could get out of this without total humiliation. Time was running out judging by the position of the sun, it would seen reach 9am and students would begin to roam the castle and professors would be making their way to their classrooms. 

She knew that Dumbledore liked to walk the grounds early. What would the Headmaster do if he found the young girl dressed like this in public? She would surely be expelled, and her family and the whole school would think of her as some sort of pervert. She wiped fresh tears from her eyes as she made another fun further up towards the castle and again found cover in some head height bushes. So close yet so far. She wasn't even cold anymore since her heart was pounding due to adrenaline. Then, her heart stopped. She heard two voices and footsteps walking the stony path near her.

Two small boys, a year younger than her, were slowly walking around the castle. This was it. She was surely going to be caught now, and by First Years! Boys too young to have ever seen a girl in her underwear, and now they were going to see the shape of her bum cheeks and the flatness of her breasts, her small nipples stretching the fabric even more. If her nipples got any harder they might burst through the top! She looked down at her chest and realised this, her face flushing red. She hated her tits due to how small they were, her brothers had always made fun of her even though she was only fifteen. Some of the girls at her age had very developed breasts.

The boys were inches away from her now and just like magic they stopped. No! Why stop now! Ginny wondered desperately, trying not to breathe too fast even though her heart was pounding. She couldn't hear what the young boys were saying but wished they would hurry up and move. She hadn't even made it that close to the castle, there was no way she was getting caught this early on. Strangely she began to notice the sensitivity of her nipples, as her arm brushed across them when she breathed. In the cold and exposed like they, any contact on them felt electric. She tried to remain still as possible whilst adjusting her arm as small waves of pleasure struck her tits.

The boys then finally moved on, thank Merlin. Ignoring her nipples she checked the coast was clear and sneaked as fast as she could towards the entrance to the Castle, thankfully the doors were open so she didn't have to make any noise opening them. Some distant voices could be heard echoing around the large entrance hall as she ran to the first staircase and took refugee in a small concealed entrance, her bare bum pressed against a small wooden door. Her feet were almost frozen on the stone floor now. She was so desperate to find safety before anyone found out what she had gone through. 

Her nipples were so sensitive now they were demanding all of her attention. She could not believe she was almost naked and in such risk, but that she was beginning to enjoy it. Protected by some shadows she placed one hand each across her tits and squeezed what little she could, her eyes closing and exhaling in relief. Her fingers then found her rock hard nipples and squeezed them lightly, something she often did when alone in bed or the bath, not in public. A dampness formed in the white panties she wore before she snapped back to reality at the sounds of movement. 

What on Earth was she thinking, touching her private parts at such a dangerous moment. No matter how scared she was at getting caught it was obvious the thrill of the situation was having an undesired effect. She was actually aroused at the danger. Her underage body was exposed to anyone that could walk by at any second... and that turned her on. However she still needed to find safety or the worst could happen, so she began to make her way through the quiet castle and was glad to reach the floor with the entrance to Gryffindor tower. She had only had to make a few stops to hide as more and more students began to walk around.

Each time she had stopped she had toyed with her tiny tits, biting her lip to stay as calm as possible. Her white panties were soaked at the front now, and she loved the pressure the tight garment was having on her most sensitive area. She couldn't believe this was happening, still, but she was glad she was minutes away from safety. Her cold feet tiptoed towards the entrance and she pondered how she could say the password without the Fat Lady making a scene about her appearance. She was out in the open now, and the portrait swung open. She was so scared that time appeared to stop. She had finally been caught, and so close to safety. She raised her arms instinctively to cover her tits as she saw who walked out.

Of all the people in the world, it had to be her brother. Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ron!” Ginny sputtered, her faced turning a shade of red which even for the Weasley family was unique. Ron took a few steps from the doorway, eyes as wide as the sun, observing his younger sister in all her shame. “What the bloody hell...” he began, his words barely audible. Ginny made a sudden burst forwards and collapsed into her brothers chest, sobbing and holding him for comfort. The embarrassment was too much to handle but in a time like this she could only rely on Ron for emotional support. She pressed her near-naked body to his and he instinctively held her back, still absolutely bewildered about the whole thing. 

“Gin... what?” he asked, looking down at the top of her head as she held tighter. “Let's get you inside!” he said quickly, suddenly aware of how open their position was. It was only by some miracle that he had found her before someone else. Surely her life would have been over if she had been seen in the castle with her knickers on show and her tiny nipples poking through her almost invisible top. He walked backwards dragging her with him until they were inside the common room and moved immediately to a quiet corner out of distance from the entrance and staircases. Ginny was too ashamed to look her brother in the face, but as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back he was able to see the full sight of her body close up.

Undeveloped and skinny, her collarbones were proudly visible, strands of perfect ginger hair falling around them as her head was low. No force on Earth could stop him looking at her breasts however, especially since the white cloth she had wrapped around them actually complimented how small they were, and the main attraction was of course her rock hard nipples almost bursting through. He had seen his underage sister naked before but only when he was too young to care. This time he was aware of girls bodies and how much he liked them, but knew he shouldn't have any interest in a girl of Ginny's age.

His eyes then trailed from her nipples to her tone stomach, her cute inny bellybutton down to the white cotton of her underwear which was small even for a girl of her frame. Though they were just as see-through as her top, he couldn't make out any detail due to the angle, except the hint of wetness forming between her closed legs. He could've examined her body for ages despite his shame for looking at his underage sister sexually. He pulled her back in again and cradled her, but he needed to find out what had happened. “What... what is this, Ginny? What on earth were you thinking?” he tried not to be mean in his questioning, but he knew the danger of her situation. “I... I just w-woke up...” Ginny finally spoke, her voice a whisper as she pressed her chest into him.

Her nipples made contact with his chest and she shivered. She closed her arms around him and pushed herself in, moving slightly. Ron didn't quite notice, still in shock. “I woke up and, and I was outside... I don't know how it happened...” she spoke a little louder now, her words not completely lost as her head nestled under his neck. Her nipples were on fire and a sensation in her underwear was growing to a mysterious boiling point. Ron placed his hands back around her bare back and held her in, feeling something growing in him as well. There was still a risk of being caught or seen, but there was an intimacy between brother and sister here, despite the youngest of the two being very exposed.

“Did someone do this to you?” he then asked, a hand moving up to reach the rear of her neck, her skin soft as a pillow and hair to match. The physical contact was heaven for both of them even in a moment like this. Ginny shuffled again making her nipples run left to right across his body, her legs now twitching as the wetness continued on. “I don't know. I don't know who or why...” she whispered, moving a little faster. Ron was now aware of her rocking but felt she was only doing this to comfort herself, rather than pleasure herself. His small cock was now erect near her stomach, and as she pressed forwards she noticed what she thought must be it. 

Ron had never been this close to a girl before and Ginny certainly had never been anywhere close to a situation like this, but somehow the fact of being related made this a lot more comfortable and in a strange way, natural. She felt safe pressed against him, Ron showing his affectionate side you'd very rarely see an older brother showing his sister, but here they were. Ginny felt no harm in using her brothers body to further explore the sensation in her nipples and between her legs, so she spread her legs a few inches and managed to place the small mound of her pussy on his knee which had reached out to her. “Mmm...” she couldn't stifle a short moan as she finally felt the pressure there she needed. She didn't know why it felt so good but Ron somehow knew she needed it, and together they moved in short bursts each doing what they thought was right.

Ron now ran his hands up and down her back, his fingers tracing all the outlines of her skin, muscle and bones. He'd let strands of her hair curl in his fingers before releasing them and gripped the back of her neck, massage it as he kept his sister pressed to him. It took him all the strength in the world to not move his hands to her front and explore her tiny tits, or even just to move her back so he could see properly again. Yet Ginny was now frantically thrusting on his knee and grinding his chest and her breathing fell short and hard. Ron's cock was massaged with just enough friction on her tight stomach and knew all too well what would happen if that continued. Was he really going to let his underage sister make him cum all in his robes?

The thought of it alone was so taboo, something he would never even dream of. But Ginny apparently doing the same thing was all the assurance he needed, so he moved his knee harder and let Ginny's soaking mound travel the length of his thigh, his hands reached down to her bum to lift her slightly. “Ron!” she said, surprised at the change of pace. He said nothing as he physically moved her with ease now controlling his sisters grinding completely. He could tell it was the right thing to do as Ginny held his shoulders for support and her head fell back with pleasure, her eyes scrunched closed. Her nails would occasionally dig in as Ron began to quietly moan too, the pressure of his raised leg and her stomach on his private area was just right.

Then came the greatest moment of it all. As Ginny moved her chest back, the small piece of cloth which protected her breasts finally fell free. Her head was still titled back, her underage pussy about to tip over, she didn't notice or care that her tits were now open to him. Ron looked down at this perfect sight, seeing a girls nipples for the very first time, and melted inside at how pink the nipples were and how smooth the raised skin looked around them. “Oh god..” he moaned a little louder than he should as his body hardened for a second before it began to spasm. Cumming hard and sudden he did his best to maintain Ginny's balance, who like magic had now reached orgasm herself. The jerking movements of her cumming brother and his moans, the intense pressure on her virgin pussy had finally reached it's peak and together they rocked and spasmed whilst holding each other.

The following moments were a perfect bliss as they rode the last of their orgasms together, letting themselves giggle a little at the silliness of it all, and holding each other affectionately. For the first time, they made eye contact, a silence communicate of love was shared between the siblings, and it didn't need to be said that they could never tell anyone about this. Ginny tip-toed to place a kiss on her brothers cheek who leaned in to meet it, his hands slowly and almost reluctantly letting go of her body now as she jogged towards the staircase to finally reach safety, leaving her brother with cum soaked underwear and a wet right leg. He smiled to himself, totally forgetting the events that led to this magical moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Ron awoke to find a note waiting for him hidden inside his daily diary. He noticed the handwriting instantly, a little rough but with a feminine touch. It was his sister, Ginny. Yesterday he barely saw her, but when he did they couldn't quite maintain eye contact. What they had done together was strictly taboo – yet used to be common in wizarding families. The sexual contact they had made together was just as alarming as the event leading up to it, but due to his shame he neglected to think about the reasons she ended up naked. Ginny herself had not time to think either, although she was very nervous of it happening again.

The note was short – 'Come and see me in the Library, 12.45pm'

Ginny had woken up that morning with an insaitable itch inside of her. Though she was glad to have woken up in her bed like usual, the dust was starting to settle over the encounter with her brother and now she craved more. It wasn't shame that she felt, but excitement. It was like a new awakening, the hormones she developed a year prior reminded her of this feeling though she hadn't engaged in any sexual activity prior. For a third year girl this was very common, though it was said the fourth year, Ron's year, was when everyone started to experiment. It looked like Ginny's experiments would come early.

All of the girls were gone when she woke, having been blessed with two free periods she could afford to sleep in a little and miss breakfast. After removing her sleep wear she re-covered herself in a pink gown and slid on some fluffy slippers from under her bed. She left the gown untied at the middle, exposing that part of her body completely. Any quick movements and it would slide either side, exploring her small teenage breasts. The ginger hair between her legs would be seen too. But, with the entire Gryffindor common room empty she could afford to take this risk – a risk nonetheless and that was what motivated her. She scribbled quickly onto a note, always checking her surroundings, and made a dash for the boys dorm. 

Girls rarely did this but no security charm prevented it. The boys room was empty, and there she stood inside it wearing only a thin gown, her nipples now hardening and threatening to fall free. Just the thrill of being in a forbidden area this exposed was sending shivers down her spine. But why? Why did being so naughty make her feel so good inside? It was almost like a curse, something she may never get enough of. Part of her wanted all the boys to return suddenly and she'd be trapped amongst them, their gazing eyes taking in all her exposed parts until she'd allow the gown to drop completely and fully reveal her body to them.

She snapped away from the thoughts and placed the newly written note into Ron's diary, which he always left behind and would have to return for it as he so often did. This gave her an hour to reach the library. Rushing back to her own dorm, she dressed herself now in her school robes but without any underwear. She would have loved to try and get to the library in her gown, but the risk was too great at this time of day. However once she would reach the library it would be empty – only a girl like Hermione would be in the library at the lunch time, but she knew today she would be otherwise occupied. It didn't take her long to reach the library where she entered without hesitation and moved to the furthest and darkest corner, finding a study desk to sit on where she could pretend all was normal. Her heart was racing, she didn't even know what she would say to Ron, she just needed to see him.

She would often look over her shoulder as she waited, and would ease the dress of her robes up an inch each time, after kicked off her shoes revealing her white cotton socks. Now her pale legs were exposed little by little, not giving her the thrill she needed fast enough. Ron was late, and occasionally Ginny would jump at movements around her, quickly pulling her robes back down. Her vagina was aching with a need she couldn't explain. Now, she turned her chair to face into the corridor of bookshelves and raised her knees up so her cute feet rested on the seat. Her robes fell down to her waist and her glistening pussy was exposed. She bit her lip with lust, at this point anyone that happened to walk past would get the treat of a lifetime. She imagined a professor happening upon her and verbally punishing her whilst her pussy was still open, pouring with need. She imagined a final year student demanding to see more before revealing his own private part and joining her in the public exposure. Lost in her thoughts she failed to hear Ron approach, late because he had been searching for her in the endless aisles and sections of the grand Hogwarts library. The light was so dim that he only spot her hair at first. “You could've told me which part you where in!” he said miserably as he approached, before stopping dead in his tracks.

Ginny jumped and instinctively made an attempt to cover herself, but it was too late. Ron's mouth fell open as Ginny looked him in the eyes, biting her lip still and opening her legs further. This is what she wanted, what she needed. Her pussy quivered in the open air as her brother had no choice but to stare into it. He stumbled forwards a few steps and checked over his shoulder. “Gin... anyone could...” he started, moving into a position close enough that he might shield her. “Just you, Ron.” she whispered, lust on her breath. Her heart pounding along with a rhythm inside her core which drove her wild. Ron reached out a placed a shakey hand on her left knee, dazed with embarrassment he tried to cover her modesty but she refused.

“Please look at me...” Ginny begged, refusing to close her legs. “It feels so nice having my pussy on show like this.” she blushed at the words coming out of her mouth, but it was lust that took control now. No force on Earth could take her away from this. Ron looked down, taking his eyes off his stunning younger sister for the first time. This pause allowed him to notice how hard his cock was, a fire inside of it so overwhelming, an unnatural animalistic lust for his sibling. “But why here?” Ron asked, looking up at her. Her cute innocent face made his heart melt, and her hairy ginger pussy made his cock want to burst. Ginny reached a hand to grab his robes and pulled him into her, before shoving his head down between her pale pins and pulling her robes over his body, trapping him into her most sacred place. 

His hands wrapped around her thighs and like a magnet his face met her aching vagina, not even knowing what to do properly he opened his mouth and placed it onto his sister, tasting pussy for the very first time. Sweet, almost bitter, but so unique and so overwhelmingly alluring. His tongue began to reach out and it melted into her pussy like ice cream. Ginny placed her hands into his shaggy hair and held him in place, her brother doing everything he could think of with his mouth to satisfy them both. “Perfect...” Ginny moaned dreamily, her head falling to the side and her eyes closed as her very core was massaged. Every so often his tongue would lap across her clit and she'd shuffle hard at how sensitive it was. Ron caught on to this, and focusing all his efforts on this mysterious spot, Ginny began to buckle and thrash as she came into her older brothers mouth.

Honey spilt onto his tastebuds and he didn't want to stop to breathe, greedily swallowing everything he could. He reached his right hand and slipped it into his underwear, grabbing his desperate cock and jerking it just a few times before he began to cum prematurely, moaning his sisters name onto the warm and soaking pussy that now belonged to him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron had been keeping as close an eye on Ginny as he was able to the following days. He grew concerned that she might wake up nude and stranded again, or worse that she'd start revealing herself to other boys. He couldn't work out what was going through her mind but she was being openly sexual and very confident in showing her intimate areas. Ron still hadn't seen her fully in the nude, and when he gave her oral sex the other week her vagina was darkened under the shadow of her robes. Though he was able to see her breasts briefly, he wanted to be the first man alive to see her completely nude, to drink in every inch of her developing body. Her milky skin made his knees weak. It was hard to keep track on her at all times, living separate lives at school on totally different schedules. Nobody knew of their incestual activities together and it had to stay that way.

Conversation was no longer a thing between them however. They both knew it was wrong to be sexual with each other and the shame of this fact was unavoidable when they came in close contact. The only thing to remove the awkwardness was when lust took over, which is what happened in a meeting on a Thursday morning. Ginny approached Ron as he sat alone in the common room staring into the fireplace. She brushed against him, placed a hand over his shoulder and twined her other hand into his, checking the coast was clear. Their fingers wrapped around each other and Ron leaned into her chest, the fire within themselves growing stronger than the one before them. “Can we..?” Ginny whispered, not entirely sure what she was asking for but knowing she needed attention desperately. Just the sounds of her voice and her physical contact stirred motion in his groin. “Yeah... when?” was his response after scanning the room.

Ginny adored her brother for adjusting to her sexuality so quickly, though she could tell he was still in shock about it. In her dreams she relived the moment when she found him, almost nude and vulnerable, shaking with adrenaline. The way his face changed when he saw her body, the way she felt something inside him change too. She wanted to approach him every single day, nude as the day she was born, falling into his waiting arms and sharing orgasms. Ideally, this would happen in a public space, somewhere anyone could find them at any point. In some of these fantasies, Ron would position Ginny so her legs were spread wide open towards an open doorway, rubbing her into a frenzy and just as his fingers would tip her over the age a stranger would walk in on them, increasing the intensity of her orgasm. Ron smirking with pride.

The two siblings returned to each other in Ginny's chosen location, a beaten path just off the route to the Quidditch field. The hoops and decorated towers were visible over a low tree line. Ginny had found this small area by chance in her first year, when she would flee into the grounds to escape the torture of Riddle's diary. She learned to find quiet spaces that weren't too far from busy paths, about as private as you could get whilst still being outdoors. Ron felt uneasy that she had again chosen a public space and constantly looked over his shoulder as he walked to the destination. He didn't know how he would explain heading down this way if anyone saw him, but his desire to see Ginny was too strong. No spell could stop him in his quest for his little sister. Ginny had arrived moments earlier, taking off articles of clothing as she laid a bread-crumb trail for her brother. First, each shoe, a white trainer. Swiftly followed by her white ankle socks, then her Muggle style trousers, her blouse, jumper and finally her tiny bra.

Ron encountered the shoes and recognised them instantly. His stomach sank a little as he felt something was wrong, but as he followed ahead of them he found more and more clothing and he knew exactly what was happening. “Oh, Gin...” he sighed as his pace quickened, eager to find the treasure at the end of the rainbow. He started to tremble with excitement as he pushed through bushes before finally seeing the prize up ahead. His beautiful sister. Little Ginny, all his, waiting for him in the trees with every inch of her underage body exposed. She was biting her bottom lip and switching her weight on each leg, like a nervous child waiting to be scolded by a parent. “Ginny...” he greeted, shocked even knowing something like this would happen. A fire raged inside him as he detailed every part of her body, driven mad by lust at how her pink nipples hardened in the cold.

“I feel ashamed but... please stare at me. I'm so exposed.” Ginny said in a whisper, not quite having the dignity to raise her head. She stared at her toes as she felt her cheeks burn and her pussy moisten. There was no explanation on earth as to why she enjoyed revealing herself to her brother, why being nude made her feel so alive and so sexual. Her arms hang lazily at her side, her fists in an awkward ball. “It drives me crazy that you can see me like this...” she trailed again, managing to look up for a few moments this time. Every time she spoke, Ron felt butterflies in his stomach and a sensation in his chest. It drove him crazy too, though still made him nervous how vulnerable she was. “Gin... you know you don't have to do it like this, yeah? Just come find me somewhere privately... it can't be outdoors like this!” he didn't want to nag at her, he didn't want to say anything that could result in her dressing herself again.

This hyper-sexuality had overtaken her, and as an older brother he had to protect her through it. She trusted him enough and he couldn't betray that. Perhaps it was just a phase, just a brief awakening as she progressed the stages of puberty. He felt a strange and unusual responsibility to guide her through it no matter what. But for how long could they get away with it, and what would the consequences be if they were caught? None of that mattered right now, Ron's greatest desire lay right before his eyes. Her long ginger hair draped across her flat chest, parted by her stone hard nipples. A small tuft of hair above her vagina, making him feel drunk with lust. “Do you like my body?” she asked nervously, before twirling and revealing her bum. Her arsecheeks were plump, more so then he could have wished for. A groan escaped his mouth as he walked closer only to find Ginny turn forwards and jump into him, wrapping her bare legs around him as he collected his own arms behind her back.

She looked up at him now, a shade of red on her face setting a new record for any living Weasley, some loose strands of hair falling wildly across her forehead and eyes. She shook them away. Ron adjusted the positioning of his arms and moved her up closer to him, where their mouths met with magnetic force and they shared their second ever kiss. Neither knew how to do it, they were both so new to it, but whatever they did was the right thing and they shuffled together in satisfaction as their tongues wrestled in their mouths. After a handful of minutes, Ron lowered his sister down and they stood facing each other, their hands joined keeping them close. “I'm sorry my tits are small...” Ginny apologised out of the blue, so typical of a girl her age to find a fault with herself when nobody was looking for one.

Ron rolled his eyes, then leaned down to her breasts and began to kiss them. “Oh!” Ginny yelped, placing her hands in his hair now to hold him in. She had never been kissed anywhere apart from her face, now she had her brothers greedy mouth all over her still-growing boobs. Her nipples, impossibly, grew even harder as his tongue roamed across them, flicking them and teasing. She felt that fire in her crotch grow to a level where she knew ended in only one thing. She began to moan which only encouraged him. The sight was a spectacle to hold, Ron fully clothed feasting illegally on the fully nude body of his younger sister. The crime could never matter to them in a moment like this, Ginny felt this was where they belonged. 

“I want sex!” she demanded suddenly, and Ron withdrew his head from her chest. He couldn't look at her for shame. “No, Gin. Not... not yet. Not here.” he protested shyly, stumbling on his words. “But why not? Don't you want to?” she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the cotton of his hooded jacket. “Course I do... we just, well, we just can't do that sort of thing... in a rush, you know?” he battled with his own mind struggling to justify something they both knew was wrong. Ginny whined, her head falling to her chest. He couldn't actually have sex with her, he couldn't follow through with it as much as he desired it. He couldn't take that last bit of innocence from her. Not until he knew she truly, genuinely wanted too. “But you had your tongue up my pussy.” she stropped, the filthy words spoke so girlishly made him cringe.   
And he'd do it again, and again, and again, he thought to himself. He'd tongue every inch of her little body, her pussy, her mouth, all over her flat tits and toned stomach, all over her arse, and her arsehole too. Without warning, Ginny sank a hand past the wasitband of his jeans and grabbed his cock, the tightness of his jeans meaning her grip was vice-like. He jumped and moaned, for the first time feeling another person's hand on his dick. “Gin!” he spluttered, and before he could say another word her free hand began to lower his jeans completely. “Fine, but no sex!” Ron chuckled nervously as his sister began to expose him, finally releasing his cock from the imprisonment of clothing. It grew another inch or so in her hand and as his jeans and underwear fell to his ankles, Ginny fell to her knees and her mouth found his cock.

Ron shivered with pleasure, placing hands on her bare shoulders to steady himself. Ginny didn't know what to do with a cock, but the sight of it drove her imagination wild. She had heard from other girls that boys would “wank” - rubbing themselves until they orgasmed, releasing “cum” as the end result. It wasn't too different to what girls would do to their own areas, so she twirled her hand around it's girth and began to rub up and down, enjoying his foreskin spread open and reveal his head, before covering itself again so on and so on with each movement. “Fucking hell...” the older brother swore, having been wanking himself to death since he was twelve he was discovering it all over again. Even the pressure of Ginny's body a few weeks ago was nothing compared to this. “You'll make me cum, Gin, if you carry on...” he warned playfully, looking down at her. His heart ached with love, and his dick vibrated with pleasure. 

Ron never did last very long when he touched himself, and the fact he hadn't blown yet surprised him. He wanted to impress his sister with how long he could last but he knew that was going to be difficult. She began to jerk him fast, occasionally stopping completely to take the tip into her mouth and swirl her tongue around the head, dipping in and out of his foreskin. He couldn't believe any sensation on Earth could be as good as this, and when she lost her balance and fell backwards, his cock abover her head and her body exposed to him, there was no going back. “Wank it!” Ron begged as his oragasm started, and with one arm outstretched she tugged and pulled on his cock before he buckled. “Ginny, yes!” he whined loudly as he cum began to spurt across to her, a first rope onto her hair then Ginny pulled his cock down and aimed it to her face. “Ron!” she responded as two more bursts struck her face, across her eyes and falling into her mouth. 

Ron was breathing like he had finished a marathon, and Ginny, with a face full of her older brothers cum, began to giggle. It was a very strange feeling, something wet and hot at the same time, something technically quite gross. But she was the reason it had happened, using her hand and mouth she had given a boy the ultimate gift, and then Ron fell to his knees bringing them both level. He couldn't stop smiling. “Made me cum, Gin.” he smirked, cupping the back of her head with his right hand. “Messy...” Ginny blushed, licking her lips in a vain attempt to taste more cum. The taste itself was unattractive, salty and warm, but she felt compelled to swallow it. She'd swallow anything he would give her, she decided in that moment. She saw it as her job to make him cum from now on. Ron pulled his jeans up and covered his softening cock, leaving Ginny the only exposed person once again.

“So naughty, Gin. What's got into you, eh?” he teased her, brushing some hair from her face and using his sleeve to delicately wipe away some strands of his cum. Ginny let out a soft giggle and shrugged. “Fun, isn't it?” she defended herself sheepishly. They shared a moment to laugh together at the silliness of it all, before Ron ended it by placing a kiss on her freshly wiped forehead. “But this whole... this nakedness thing...” Ron began, not sure of where it was heading, but knowing he needed to address it again. “I just.. don't really understand. It's dangerous, if someone else caught you...” he began and Ginny put a finger across his lips. “That's what I like, idiot. Knowing I could get caught, but every time it's just you... I just really like it. Being nude. The risk of it all.” that was all she could say to explain herself, after all she couldn't really work it out either. It just felt liberating and thrilling. Ron kissed the side of her cheek this time. “Alright, fine... weirdo.” he teased her, adding another cheek kiss to make up for the insult. Ginny smiled and bit her lower lip. 

For some time, they simply sat facing each other, a rare intimacy between siblings which seemed to make up for years of petty arguments and childish fights. They both discovered they were now happy in each other's company outside of doing sexual things. He still saw her as an item to protect, and she saw him as someone to look up to, someone to make happy. Her desire for sex was much stronger than his, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to do it with him. Ron saw it as a final barrier, perhaps one that shouldn't be crossed. They had gone too far already, but there was no turning back now. Once Ginny collected her clothes and dressed, Ron keeping a watchful eye on the path, they said goodbyes and walked separately back to the castle. When Ron arrived in his dorm he felt an object in his pocket, and reaching in he felt the soft cotton of his sisters underwear. He smirked as he raised them to his face and inhaled. They both slept like babies that night.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft thud woke her, the sound registering a few moments before her eyes opened and adjusted to the candlelight. At first she was too delirious to take in her surroundings and her eyes closed again. Then she noticed a stiffness in her upper body, an incredibly unfamiliar sensation on waking up. Panic set in then as she opened her eyes completely and shuffled against the bounds she found herself in. She was on her knees, upright and her arms held in place and stretched out like Jesus on the Cross. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and looking down she found herself completely nude, the angle of her legs covering her vagina but only barely. Her flat chest was on display. Her stomach dropped when she realised that once again something had happened to her overnight and she was waking up to strange surroundings without any clothes.

There was no doubt about it this time... someone had done this to her. She made another thrust forwards in a useless attempt to free herself but the bounds were too tight. A dozen more candles then burst into flame and her pale childish skin was illuminated fully, causing her to blush and feel vulnerable. She scanned the room and found herself in a small room with stone walls and no windows, surely some place very low in the castle. At least, she hoped she was still in the school for her own safety. A large wooden door faced her, closed, and another wave of fear and sickness hit her as she realised whoever had done this to her would be behind it. She heard another thud and small sounds of movement. She would soon be faced with her captor, the creep who had forced her to wake up nude in the grounds not that long ago.

She tensed in fear, her eyes watering as the handle began to turn. Her fists clenched preparing for anything though knowing there was nothing she could do, but having her body in this position made her feel so exposed and weak she almost lost all feeling. The door came ajar, then creaked open slowly allowing daylight to seep through obscuring the figure which now stood before her. A cloaked figure, adult size with no recognisable features. Ginny let out a low sob and barely had the courage to look at her captor, when she did manage this the daylight stung her eyes and they closed and she recoiled. Her nipples hardened in the atmosphere making her blush even further. The figure passed around her swiftly, it's face escaping exposure as it moved behind her, making Ginny flinch and struggle further. Somehow having this mysterious person behind her whilst she was glued in place made her feel even more vulnerable. It breathed behind her before lowering to it's knees.

As it's hands reached underneath her arms and it's fingernails began trailing her sides she buckled. “No!” she managed to sob, her body flailing to try and avoid the contact which sent shivers through her. The mysterious captor continued to tickle the teenagers sides before moving around to that flat stomach and toying her bellybutton. “Shhh...” the captor whispered into her left ear, Ginny trying her best to scan the voice for any distinctiveness. Her concentration was snapped away when a finger entered her bellybutton and swirled it, causing a strange sensation in her groin which manifested as wetness on her vagina. Her nipples were as hard as the walls that surrounded her now, although she was being abused against her will the situation was ideal for her, due to being so helpless and exposed. Ginny knew it was a males hands now as she managed to get a look at the rougher skin and veins. The nails weren't soft either. Her abuser was a male, adult in size.

She tried to turn her head but couldn't get the angle she wanted, shuffling on her knees as her bellybutton was probed. One of his hands then began to move up causing a sharp intake from the young girl as she prepared. This man had no right to do what he was doing, this was completely against her will but as if under some spell every movement he made sent bolts of excitement through her body. He would surely soon notice her arousal, and sooner rather than later she would have to deal with his. The man now ran both his hands up the short length of her abdomen before they found the tiny mounds of her breasts and cupped them. Ginny turned to stone and whinged, the man behind her exhaling with pleasure. He tried to squeeze what he could though there was very little there, and Ginny allowed a moan to escape as his fingers brushed over her aching nipples before gripping them.  
“Stop...” she breathed pathetically, not the most convincing demand. She bit her bottom lip to stay silent as the man captured her nipples between thumb and finger and began to massage them over and over, twisting very slightly before allowed them to pop back to place. She had never had her tits touched like this by anyone, she would never even treat herself like this on the nights she had spent alone exploring herself. He knew what he was doing, it was like he was reaching into her very soul and massaging her from within. Electricity ran through her body and she moaned again, now fully submitted to her captor. He could be anyone in the world right now, it no longer mattered. He was clearly an expert of the female body, but worryingly had no issue with touching a minor. 

He continued to assault her tiny tits, occasionally running a hand back down her side and stomach in a delicate motion which drove her crazy. How could a man's hands feel so perfect on her body like this, how did he know the exact spots to touch and how soft and hard to be. Her vagina ached with desire now, her arms and hands twitching with need. Her knees were so weak and she could barely support her upper body weight. Then the man grabbed her nipples roughly and pulled them further than she thought they could go. “Fucking hell!” Ginny whined still struggling against her bounds. “That hurts!” she followed up with, trying to scowl at her abuser, only managing to flick her hair into his face which was just outside her eyeline. He released her nipples then and rubbed them patronisingly before grabbing them again and twisting hard this time. Ginny thrashed her head back and squealed, starting to sweat causing strands of her to stick to her forehead. Her captor had a nasty side it seemed. 

There was only one man in the school who would treat a child this way. She felt her stomach turn at this realisation and made her strongest attempt yet to break her arms free from their bondage. Again, it was useless, only causing the man behind her to laugh. “Don't hurt my nipples like that!” the girl demanded, surprised at her own confidence to shout at him. Even in her vulnerable state she had Gryffindor courage flowing through her. The man put his hands back on her nipples and prepared to twist them, enjoying her flinch and protest only this time he didn't pull or twist, he slapped them hard. The full surface of his opened palms and fingers struck every nerve ending in her breasts and the girl sobbed uncontrollably. It was the most pain she had felt, and the first time she had ever been struck by an adult. He then grabbed her neck suddenly and squeezed causing her eyes to buldge. The atmosphere had changed then, any excitement in her body had drained from her. She felt true danger for the first time.

Thankfully his grip on her neck only lasted seconds. “Just show me who you are and I'll do anything you want.” her voice quivered, electing another laugh from her captor. She already knew by now. The man moved swiftly to her front, standing above her and raising her face by the chin with his hand. “You shall do anything I want regardless.” Professor Snape spoke firmly, his eyes looming down at her. Her skin felt like ice in that moment. She was too ashamed to meet his eyeline, despite his forcing her head up. “You have already done what I want. That day when you woke up in the grounds. Rather than panic and cry for help, you walked back to safety through the castle. I watched every step, stalking you from the shadows. I had never seen such excitement in a girl in so much danger.” he mocked her with a smirk before kneeling, his head still above hers. He placed his right hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat.

“I feel that excitement now. Your heart is pounding.” he felt this pulse, eyes now soaking in the sight of her exposed tits. He ran a finger between her breasts and stopped at her bellybutton, entering a finger in it again. Despite her embarrassment and shame, she needed that finger to go lower, much lower. “I watched as arousal overwhelmed you at the thought of being seen. You couldn't understand it, no, I sensed that. But it's a feeling you've chased ever since.” his words cut through her and humiliated her, but it was all true. That morning had changed her life, turned her into a perverted exhibitionist. That must have been Snape's plan all along. 

“Even now, against your will, you are still consumed with arousal. Your body exposed to me in this manner is your wildest dream come to life.” he continued, his voice never breaking it's trademark drawl. His hand finally began to trail lower, stopping on her pubic bone where it was met with a tuft of ginger hair. The prize that laid below it was just out of sight. Ginny tried not to moan but it was useless. She was completely desperate for contact on her vagina. She didn't care that it was Snape, the humiliation of this situation truly was a dream come true. They both knew it, to try and deny it would only delay the inevitable. She still couldn't look at him though, her head low in shame. Her teenage vagina was dripping now. Snape smirked at how little he had to do to have her this desperate. Suddenly he revealed his wand, waving it once causing the beam she was tied on to lower backwards, allowing the weight off her knees.

She was now on her back, arms still tied but legs free. She had no strength to keep them closed and after concealing his wand he used a hand on each knee to open them. Ginny began to shake now, excitement suddenly flowing back into her like a second wind. He was going to see her most private and delicate area and do whatever he wanted to it. As Snape revealed her teen pussy to himself the man groaned deeply and felt animalistic lust begin to take over. He ran his fingers down the milk skin of her inner thighs and stopped teasingly close to her center. He could not rush this, knowing the girl was a virgin. He had no intention of changing that today, in fact, he just wanted to explore her and humiliate her. Ginny was twitching as her pussy leaked constantly. “Look at you. You can't help yourself. Your soaking vagina is completely visible to me. Have you no shame?” he talked down to her, each word coming from his lips causing more moisture. This was total agony for the girl who just needed to be touched. 

At least in this position she didn't have to look him in the eyes. She couldn't even lift her neck to see his movements. Being blind and exposed like this was an incredible situation to be in. Snape removed a small vial from his robes and opened it. Ginny heard this motion but couldn't see, tensing in anticipation. “You'll enjoy this, Weasley.” he muttered as he began to pour a thick orange liquid over her stomach and thighs. It was very warm on her skin, like being bathed in honey. It soaked into her flesh and began to run down across her vagina when she realised it's effect. The liquid began to vibrate every nerve ending in her lower body. She bolted and thrashed at this, squealing like a little child being sprayed with a water pistol. Snape discarded the vial and exposed his penis, wrapping his hand around it. “My own creation, of course.” he said proudly as he watched the girl writhe in pleasure.

Ginny couldn't speak and could barely keep her eyes open. The liquid had all gathered on her pussy and it felt like a million hands at once massaging her most special place. She particularly enjoyed the liquid that pooled on her anus, offering her an entirely new sensation she never thought possible. Snape hummed in delight as his penis began to tremble too, before adding to this pleasure with his hand by masturbating himself with speed. “You see, as wonderful as my creation is... there is one downside.” he began, his sadistic smirk never fading. “As pleasurable as it may feel, it never lets it's victim achieve their full release.” he explained, toying with himself further. Ginny let out a howl of frustration. “It keeps them constantly on the edge, satisfying them in ways they never dreamed of, but never giving them the final orgasm.” he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the ginger girl thrashing wildly and hopelessly.

“You shall not be cumming today, Weasley.” he stated without any sympathy. “You shan't be cumming for days, in fact. The liquid stays in the skin for some time and can't be washed out. “That's so cruel!” she managed to whine, her voice breaking. “Yes, yes. Perfectly so.” he replied as he jerked himself, knowing he wouldn't last long considering the delicious sight before him. Her pussy mound was perfectly smooth and now glistened, her pink slit as delicate as the day she was born. Though she had rubbed it and probed it herself, even having her brothers tongue all over it, nothing had penetrated it fully and the Snape's liquid made her desire this more than anything else, like lungs desperate for air. “Please...” she began to beg, knowing it was hopeless. “The strength will die down eventually, just not as quick as you'd like.” he explained further, pre-cum now pouring from his tip. 

With his wand now back in his hand he magicked her upright again so she could see him. She groaned in lust at the sight of his cock, trying desperately to reach out to it. This drove the older man crazy, almost enough to cave in and release her. However that was not his plan today, he wanted to be as cruel as possible. The waves of euphoria washed over Ginny endlessly, her eyes rolling back into her head, sweat pouring from her forehead and her armpits. “Are you a whore, Weasley?” he asked her softly, his hand still busy pleasuring himself. Ginny could hardly speak but she made her best effort to look at him. “Y..yes!” she whined aloud much to his amusement. “Are you a whore for me?” he asked again, getting very close to his own release. “Yes, professor!” she replied, buckling wildly against her restraints. Snape then lowered the beam so her head was looking at at his cock, which her jerked inches from her sweaty face. 

“And, are you a whore for your brother?” his final question made her heart stop. He must have known everything that happened since he played his first trick on her. She didn't have enough blood flow to her brain to process this however, and obediently she nodded. The sense of shame was unbearable. “Answer!” he spat at her, needing to hear her say it. “Tell me what you are, girl!” he spat again. “I am a whore for my brother!” she yelled at the top of her voice as her pussy boiled with pleasure, an itch she couldn't scratch. It was just what he needed. “Now watch me cumming!” he said with a moan, his voice it's weakest sounding yet. He slowly rubbed the tip of his head and aimed it at her face before coming to a halt and enjoying five large bursts of cum to splatter the teenager. Snape growled with pleasure as he emptied his balls onto her trembling face, loving how cruel it was to be able to cum when she couldn't.

Ginny felt his hot seed soak her cheeks and eyes and there was nothing she could do to avoid it. She hated him for being able relieve himself whilst she was still kept on the brink. The entire situation was too much for the inexperienced girl, and she lost consciousness due to exhaustion, her pussy still throbbing. Snape noticed this but still made an effort to flick the last drops of cum toward her face before cleaning himself and only himself with a wave of his hand. He lowered the beam Ginny was tied to and released the bounds, her near lifeless body fell free but it didn't wake her. He smiled down at the sight, content with his work and happy knowing he had a permanent toy to play with and torment. His final gift would be his piss, which he released down onto her body as if she were a toilet. He was sure to cover her as much as he could, before leaving her where she lay. He was kind enough to have her clothes nearby at least.


	6. Chapter 6

“Get on your hands and knees, Gin. With your arse facing me.”

“Oh. Okay...” Ginny complied, after having previously stripped down to nothing. Her face was flushed red and Ron was groping his erection through his trousers. It was very late night in the common room and of course Ginny was relishing at the risk of it all. Ron, driven mad by incestuous lust, didn't much care. He just needed to see her. Ginny position herself on the chair, revealing her most private areas to her brother in a very lewd position. She looked stunning on the chair, pale skin dotted with freckles and her toned backside and thighs on display.

“You can see both my holes...” Ginny whispered with her head turned to one side. Once again he was fully dressed and she was stripped down to nothing, the way she liked it. Her small pussy, with it's tuft of hair, was moistening already with arousal. Her labia was tight and inwards, perfectly smooth. Her arsehole was just as delicate, and Ron licked his lips upon seeing it for the first time. She was still too young for sex, but in this compromising position she'd have let him probe this hole with his cock or fingers. 

“You look so stunning. My stunning baby sister!” Ron admired with a smirk, his balls threatening to empty in his underwear. Ginny was shaking lightly with nerves, lust and excitement. “Should I spread my pussy open?” she asked with a cuteness in her voice. Ron nodded slowly, still gripping himself. Ginny reached under herself with her right hand and placed fingers either side of her slit, biting her lip and moaning lightly as she opened her lips for him. Her delicate, sealed pink was on show now and they both groaned with lust. He had the most beautiful sister in the world.

“You're staring right inside me..” she whispered again. Her heart was pounding and butterflies swirled in her stomach. Ron fiddled with his waistline buttons and slowly pulled out his cock, harder than the stone walls that surrounded them. Ginny smiled at this and poked her tongue out teasingly. The same tongue that had been in his mouth and also wrapped round his boyhood. She began to rotate her hips and push out with her arse, desperate for him to sink his cock into her and fully claim her as his own. They both wanted that, but that day was not today. It was their last, final threshold to cross. 

Even the wrinkled soles of her feet, toes wiggling over the edge of the seat, looked fantastic to him. She was perfectly crafted, small, lean with baby fat in all the right places. She made his heart melt. “Such a perfect little girl.” he spoke with a grin, finally gripping his dick properly and twisting his hand around it. “Wank off for me, Ron.” she spoke seductively, again her tongue trailing across her lips. “I will, Gin, just gotta go slow. You make me wanna cum straight away!” he warned with a hint of shyness. It wasn't uncommon for teenage boys to be quick at cumming. But viewing his sister in this sexual position was enough to make a grown man premature.

“Wank slowly whilst staring at my tiny little pussy and my tight arsehole. I want to see how my virgin holes are driving you crazy. I'm all yours, Ron. Your baby sister is all yours.” Her words were like magic, a poison that consumed him. There was no going back. He was completely in love with his own sister. Nothing on Earth could change that now. Ron did indeed begin to rub himself slowly, his foreskin rolling down over his head and back over. He used his spare hand to grip his balls which he enjoyed being squeezed lightly. They moaned quietly together, Ginny keeping her pussy lips spread open and now her arsehole began to twitch with lust.

“Fuck, baby. I'm gonna cum... can't hold it back... you're too hot!” Ron warned, moving closer to the chair she was on. “Oh, that's quick! Can't blame you though.” she teased him with a wink, before flipping herself over and offering him her flat chest. “Cum on my tiny tits please!” she spoke a little too louder than he'd have liked. “I'm cumming, fucking hell!” He jerked himself faster as he frantically moaned, Ginny pushing herself outward and receiving her brothers spunk across her nipples. She hissed with pleasure, loving the warm sensation across her underdeveloped breasts. 

Ron was looking down at her admiring his bolts of cum splashing his sister. It felt so good he struggled to keep his eyes open. Ginny placed her hands on his hips and held him as his knees began to shake. “Fuck... so good, so good...” Ron moaned, letting go of his cock and placing his hands on hers. As cum dripped across her tiny nipples, they looked into each others eyes, smiling and panting. Ginny loved Ron the most in this moment, completely satisfied and breathless, all because of her. In his dreams they were able to roam the school, holding hands and kissing with everyone watching.

In her dreams he was fucking her in the Great Hall, entire school and staff masturbating to the sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny tapped on the oak door with the back of her first, her heart pounding at skin tingling with anticipation. The door swung open and she entered the dark office, only a number of candles illuminating the room. Ahead of her, behind his desk, was her rapist and abuser, the man who single handedly awoken in her her need to expose herself. Because of him, somehow, she had woken up nude in the grounds all those weeks ago and unlocked within herself her desire to be seen in the nude, or at least at risk of being seen. She doesn't know quite how he did it and she didn't need to know either. Not too long ago she woke up in this very office, nude and bound, Snape doing anything he pleased to her.

Yet here she was again and this time it was by choice. “Ah. Miss Weasley. I almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on.” Snape uttered, immediately making her blush and almost regret coming here. She hated him but at the same time she wanted him. He was dark and unattractive but everything he did to her made her feel incredible. He was an expert at degrading her, manhandling her and talking dirty to her. He was a very different sexual experience to Ron, and she found increasingly that in order to be satisfied she had to change things up here and now. She was in her school robes and naturally nothing underneath them. Having walked to the dungeons with this added risk had got the fire started in her stomach, and the fluttering between her legs.

“Hello, Professor.” she spoke shyly, closing the door behind her and moving to the front of his desk. In a sudden and aggressive movement, he cleared the contents of his desk with a shove of his arm, making the young girl jump in her skin. Before she could react to it, Snape grabbed her hair and pulled her down across the desk so she was bent over it. “Argh!” the teenager whined as Snape let go, but she knew she had to remain in position. “I knew it wouldn't be long before you came here of your own will, whore.” he spoke softly as he travelled around her, his hand now on her back. He took in the shape of her small frame in such a compromising position. “Of all the little girls I have abused in my time, you've been the only whore to come looking for it.” he scrunched his hand into her robes and pulled at them, snarling as they fell off her body easily and exposed her pale virgin flesh.

Ginny let out a squeal and her heartbeat was slamming into the desk below her, her arms now reached up so she could grip it for balance. She could feel his eyes on her arsecheeks, and when he pushed her legs apart she felt the cold wind on her wet pussy. Another squeal as his hand returned to her back and pushed her down. “You're so rough with me!” Ginny turned her head to one side and tried to look at him. “I could be rougher. I could make you regret every second of my company. That is often how I break little girls. But you're special, whore. You like it.” his fingers traced down her spine, stopping at the top of her arse before he suddenly grabbed both her cheeks and squeezed so hard she was forced onto her tiptoes, and a moan soon followed.

“I really like it, Professor. Does my bum look nice?” she often couldn't believe what she was saying but it was like a power inside of her that took over. She was completely addicted to sexual acts. Snape smirked softly, releasing her cheeks before grabbing them again. Then he dropped to his knees so his eyes were level with her genitals, making the girl shiver with excitement. He moved an index finger across the wetness of her tiny slit, just below her pubes, then back across again, stopping at her arsehole. Her legs were feeling weak and shaky already. He placed the tip of his finger to this dirtiest of holes and pushed in slowly. “Ah! Not there!” she whined, though knowing it was futile. “Yes, there, whore. I could steal your virginity in an instant, but I wish to deprive you of that for much longer. Today, I'll make your arsehole mine.”

She let out a nervous sob as now half of his finger was stretching her, and she lowered her feet so more could sink in, moaning softly and breathing slowly. “Very dirty little girl.” he commented to himself as he reached inside of his own robes with his free hand and found his cock, hard as stone from the second she walked in. Yes, he had many underage girls in this position before, but there was something about Ginny that drove him wild with desire. He didn't even want to be overly rough with her, though it was his natural instinct to treat teenagers this way. “Merlin, that feels so... nice, but strange...” she whispered, breathing slowly still. He wiggled it slowly before removing it in one go, making her buckle and squeal. “I want to make you as addicted to anal as you are taking your clothes off.” he whispered into her cheeks as he planted an unusually delicate kiss on her thigh. “Please, Professor... my arsehole is yours...” her voice trailed, the intimacy and excitement of the moment taking over.

Snape now pressed two fingers to this impossibly tight hole and pushed in slowly, enjoying the fact of being the first person to ever be inside her. He worked her arsehole with these two for some minutes, always careful to only push in further when he thought she least expected it. Her pussy was flooding onto the desk, and he could've sworn in the way that her body would freeze up and then shudder that he was making her cum. At last, he stood up, threw aside his robes and wanked himself slowly, all the while looking into the one eye he could see of hers. She bit her lips and licked them as she waited for her first fucking. He then lowered himself over her, reaching underneath to scoop at what little fat there was to her developing tits.

She shivered at this touch and relished in the gentle contact, and though he was tempted to crush her nipples between his fingers, he raised himself back off and placed the tip of his cock at her anal entrance. “You'll still be a virgin after this, whore. But your arsehole will permanently be mine!” and with that, the tip of his cock stretched her and inserted, as tightly as anything he could have dreamed of, better than any teenage hole he had ever felt. They both moaned aloud together, but Ginny's cute whine turned into a squeal as the second inch entered and opened her hole to a size that seemed unnatural to her. “Fucking hell! You're too big, it won't fit!” Ginny thrashed on the table before Snape held her down at the waist. 

“Settle, whore.” he said bluntly as another inch made it's way in, reaching the half-way mark. “Incredible. So tight and warm.” he paused to savour the moment, his hands stroking and massaging her hips as his head fell back. “Professor!” Ginny whinged again, her whines music to his ears. “Take it!” he pushed in further, every sharp breath she inhaled opened her more and made it easier. As his final inch threatened to enter, he paused and kept still. That all too familiar sensation was close to taking over, and he hadn't even began fucking. It wasn't just the euphoric sensation of her insides, it was the shape of body, the sound of her whimpers, and the way she kept turning her head side to side to try and see what was happening. That, topped off by that mesmerising ginger hair was all too much for the much older man. 

“Your arsehole has me close to cumming...” he looked down at her and exhaled, unsure if he was able to last through this. “Oh! If you want to cum, please cum! Then I'll come back tomorrow and we can try and fuck for longer!” such words coming from a young girl, such an admission of need and enjoyment was the breaking point. “Whore! I'm cumming!” he howled out as he pushed into her one last time and his whole body began to tremble, holding onto her slim hips for all that it was worth. Thrashing into her and growling, his balls fizzed over and the most intense waves of pleasure bolted from his cock up into her bowels. “I can feel it! I can feel it in my arse!” Ginny spoke out with amazement, for the first time experiencing a cum load inside of her underage body.

Snape couldn't seem to stop cumming, sending bolt after bolt inside of her, forcing it to be squeezed out of the near air-tight seal that consumed him. With each grunt he pulled out further and further, before with a pop his final shot splattered across her cheeks and he rested his vibrating cock across her cheek, moaning softly still and breathing with focus. She was enough to send him dizzy, to have him collapse to the floor completely spent. But he couldn't show such weakness to her and managed to steady himself. “You cummed so much! It's so warm inside me!” Ginny had hairs across her face, sticking to her sweat. Snape, exhausted, stepped away and allowed his cock to slowly soften.

Suddenly and without warning, a plug found it's way to his hands, a small, round and thick crystal plug he acquired just for her. He placed it to her entrance. “What? What now?!” she shuffled and tried to resist, but he was of course too strong for her. The plug entered her arsehole and he kept his hand on it to allow her to adjust and mould to it. “There. I've plugged my cum inside you. Keep it plugged in all day, whore.” he moved his hand away and the plug remained tight. “That's so naughty...” Ginny spoke as she lowered herself off the desk, adjusting to the sensation of the plug and hoping her knees were strong enough to hold her. Snape was busy dressing himself and no longer paid any attention to her, having got what he wanted. Ginny knew it was best she left without any fuss, and walking with a limp she made her way back to Gryffindor tower, hair still stuck to her face.


End file.
